The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that can reduce a voltage difference between common voltage layers (VCOMs) of an LCD to improve image quality of the LCDs.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. For example, by varying a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a pixel, an electric field may result. The electric field may cause the liquid crystal layer to vary its alignment, which may ultimately result in more or less light being emitted through the pixel where it may be seen. By changing the voltage difference (often referred to as a data signal) supplied to each pixel, images may be produced on the LCD.
To store data representing a particular amount of light that is to be passed through pixels, gates of thin-film transistors (TFTs) in the pixels may be activated while the data signal is supplied to the pixels. When the TFT gates are deactivated, a kickback voltage may alter the voltage stored in the pixels. In certain configurations, the LCD may include a segmented VCOM such that a portion of the pixels of the LCD use a first VCOM and a portion of the pixels of the LCD use a second VCOM. In such a configuration, the kickback voltage for the pixels using the first VCOM may be different than the kickback voltage for the pixels using the second VCOM. Accordingly, the kickback voltage difference between the pixels may result in undesirable image quality (e.g., pixels using the first VCOM may display an image differently than pixels using the second VCOM).